Let You Down
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "You have a visitor today." "Who in their right mind would come here to see me?" Antonin barked, his breath chilled by the air in front of his face. "Me," Hermione spoke up walking over slowly. She could now clearly see him. For her, it had only been a few months or so but the years had been hard on him.


I found this tucked away in the corner of my files, sitting completed alone and forgotten…..How? I am not very sure.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm am not comfortable with you going there," Kingsley stressed to her as they set in his office.

 _She had spent three years in the past. she had landed in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Kingsley had ended up being her best friend in the time. She had even become close with the marauders. Sirius Black had taken a special interest in her, he had even claimed at one point he loved her, but her heart was snatched away by another._

 _Antonin Dolohov._

 _Hermione was as surprised as everyone else in the school, he had never been steady with a girl until Hermione Granger arrived as a transfer to the school. He was a year ahead of her, she tried to avoid him at all cost. which only made him more interested in her._

 _He was nothing like she had expected him to be. He was Charming, loving, never even raised his voice to her, but he was protective of her. She fell head over heels for him, she had believed she was never going back to her time. she had hoped she could keep him the way she knew him._

 _She was wrong on both counts. She had been unknowingly pulled back to the future in front of Antonin. the last he saw of her, she was screaming in fear._

 _Hermione appeared in her time in the middle of Diagon Ally screaming, which instantly made people call Aurors to the scene._

 _Sirius was the first to arrive on the scene to her, he knew where she had been seeing as the clothes she was wearing was nothing she would wear now._

 _He instantly brought her to St. Mungo's meeting Harry, The healers ran all sorts of tests on her telling her she was fine except the fact she was pregnant._

 _Sirius had been fast enough to grab her from hitting the floor._

 _Sirius had already known who the father was, telling Harry would be the hardest. Sirius stood beside her when she told Harry, that the father of her child was Antonin Dolohov. She was glad she was there Harry hadn't taken the news well at all._

 _It took him nearly a week and a talk with Sirius to go and apologize to her, to let her tell him the full story._

* * *

Hermione sighed, knowing Kingsley was only trying to protect her after her tumble through time. If Kingsley hated anyone it was Antonin.

"Kingsley, I know you're trying to protect me but, I need to do this." Hermione paused. "I have to tell him that I am pregnant with his child."

"No, you don't." Kingsley countered. "He doesn't deserve to know. Hermione, he almost killed you."

"I know. I remember the pain and all of the potions I had to take so I didn't die." Hermione rubbed her face as tears welled in her eyes. "He still holds a place in my heart. I know this sounds crazy but he does."

Kingsley frowned.

"You would want to know if it was yours," Hermoine level a glare at Kingsley. "Wouldn't you?"

"I don't recall a night like that between us." Kingsley deep chuckle filled his office.

Hermione smirked, "You wish."

"No, not at all," Kingsley sighed leaning back in his office chair. "Fine but you don't go there without an Auror with you at all times. You are not to be alone with him."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Who are you sending with me?"

Just at that time, a knock sounded on the door, as Sirius stepped in the Minister's office.

"Sirius will." Kingsley smiled brightly.

"What did I just get volunteered for?" Sirius asked looking at the pair sitting in the office.

"You will be the one to take Hermione to Azkaban," Kingsley informed him.

"Well, aren't you very naughty?" Sirius smiled walking over to the desk. His eyes were locked on Hermione. "Do I get to bind you."

Hermione smacked his arm for his comment.

"Okay, so why am I taking her to Azkaban?" Sirius questioned.

"She is going to see Dolohov," Kingsley informed Sirius.

Hermione hated seeing the dark look pass across Sirius's face. She knew Sirius hated the man as well, she waited for his comment or anger but it never came.

"When do we go?" Sirius asked simply. Shocking Hermione.

"I can have you in, in the morning," Kingsley replied.

"Thank you, Kings," Hermione spoke softly.

Kingsley nodded.

Sirius took her hand helping her up from the chair. "Thank you, both. I'll let you both get back to work."

"Hermione," Sirius called her.

"Yes?" She answered looking back to him.

"I'll be at your apartment in the morning to get you at seven," Sirius informed her.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Being there thirty minutes early gets you breakfast."

"Sounds fantastic, I'll see you then." Sirius grinned until the door shut and he rounded on the minister. "Have you lost your damned mind?"

"Probably, but she had her mind made up," Kingsley grumbled. "If I didn't allow it, she would have done it somehow. I would rather her be there- protected than anywhere else."

"I have never wanted to go near that place again," Sirius spoke shaking his head.

"You are the only one that can go and truly understand everything," Kingsley spoke before a small grin crawled on his face. "Plus it will burn Dolohov up seeing you with her."

Sirius frowned, "So I was going to be volunteered for this no matter what?"

"Yes." Kingsley nodded. "I don't think Harry would have taken kindly to being asked to take her to see him. Now, go home you have an early morning and take tomorrow off."

* * *

Hermione finished the last bit of breakfast she had cooked as a knock sounded on her door. She ran to the door opening it seeing Sirius standing in his full Auror uniform. She smiled brightly.

"Sirius, Come in." Hermione moved allowing Sirius to enter. "I have the food on the table."

"It smells amazing." Sirius stepped into the kitchen taking a set where a plate was sitting with Hermione's. They ate quietly until Hermione stood to take the plates to the sink.

In the dress, she was wearing he could see the swell beginning to show. He thought she looked amazing, even if she was pregnant with Dolohov's child.

"Are you ready for this?" Sirius asked quietly, he finally saw her pause her true feelings set on her face.

"No, I'm not," Hermione confessed, pulling a piece of lint from her sleeve. "He's not the same man I loved anymore."

"I won't lie to you and say I even remotely like him, but Hermione he started changing after you disappeared. Voldemort started after him, but when his mother died it pushed him over." Sirius explained.

Hermione covered her face crying softly until she felt Sirius's hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I know you're strong enough to do this."

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione replied.

"I hate this place," Sirius muttered, looking at the ominous building. Hermione hated he had to bring her here knowing he had been stuck here for so long.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Hermione spoke catching his attention.

"Don't worry about it kitten." Sirius gave a small smile. He took her hand walking her up the wet steps to the doors entering the building, were to Azkaban guards waiting for them.

"Auror Black." the guard nodded.

"Here for a visitation," Sirius replied handing over the letter from Kingsley.

The guard overlooked the paperwork Sirius handed him seeing the papers were signed by the minister. "Alright everything is cleared, but Miss Granger will have to leave your wand here. War hero or not you cannot have a wand pass the checkpoint."

"I understand." Hermione agreed on handing over her wand to the guard who placed it in the warded safe behind the desk until she returned.

"Auror Black, you have all the time you need but be warned Dolohov is in a mood today."

Hermione walked behind Sirius down the cold freezing halls quite the closer they got to his cell, she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Wait for here for a moment," Sirius commanded, the tone of his voice made her listen instead of protesting against it.

Sirius walked over, stepping in front of Antonin's cell.

"You look like hell Dolohov," Sirius spoke into the cell, she rolled her eyes they always made jabs at one another in Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't see him due to shadows covering most of the cell.

"Do not toy with me, Black," Dolohov spoke his deep Russian voice rose from the shadows. A chill crawled down her spine hearing him speak.

"Toy with you? No." Sirius replied with a shrug. "I take vindictive glee seeing you behind these bars."

Sirius paused as Antonin slammed his hands onto the bars. Sirius didn't so much as flinch from the rage coming at him from the other side of those bars.

"Then leave," Antonin growled.

"Can't do that," Sirius replied. "You have a visitor today."

"Who in their right mind would come here to see me?" Antonin barked, his breath chilled by the air in front of his face.

"Me," Hermione spoke up walking over slowly. She could now clearly see him. For her, it had only been a few months or so but the years had been hard on him. When his eyes meet hers, the rage that filled the man melted away, causing her to see a shimmer of the man she had loved.

"Mi?" Antonin asked as if almost questioning his sanity.

"Hello, Antonin." Hermione greeted him moving closer to the bars until Sirius's arm stopped her from moving closer.

"Sorry kitten." Sirius frowned. "You can't go any closer than that."

Hermione nodded, "Would you mind stepping over there?

"Okay, but I have to still remain close at all times." Sirius reminded her.

"I know."

Sirius stepped over to the next cell watch Dolohov closely.

"What are you doing in here?" Dolohov asked softly moving to rest his arms on the bars. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know but I had to come," Hermione replied. "I- I needed to see you."

"I don't see how you can even look at me."

"It's not without difficulty," Hermione replied not hiding the truth. Antonin's eyes snapped to hers as the hurt filled his eyes. "Apart from everything you have done. Antonin, you tried to kill me and almost succeeded."

"That spell was never meant for you," Antonin confessed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused at his words.

"I said it wasn't meant for you. You were about to be attacked from behind but you moved directly in front of my spell. You were lucky you silenced me." Antonin explained.

Hermione nodded slowly not sure of what to say.

"Who gave you access to me?" Antonin asked, "I know it wasn't puppy lover there."

"I can still hear you, prick," Sirius growled from where he was standing.

"Kingsley," Hermione answered cutting off any more words between the men.

"The Minister of Magic himself." Antonin frowned. "but seeing me doesn't seem like enough of a reason for Shacklebolt to allow you in here even with your attack dog, especially to me.

"There is a reason I am here," Hermione replied letting out a shaky breath. "I'm-" Hermione froze as the words died on her tongue.

"Talk to me, what's wrong." Antonin pushed, genuinely concerned she was never on to lose her words.

"Antonin, I'm pregnant." Hermione spits the words out.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Antonin spat rage filling his eyes again.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked, right as he kicked the empty metal tray across the room, causing Hermione to flinch back up a step from the cell. Sirius had moved pulling out his wand ready to subdue him if need be. Hermione raised her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"I don't want to know you pregnant with another man's child," Antonin growled until his words became a whisper. "I didn't know you could be that cruel."

He noticed she had back away from him, it hurt a little that she moved away from him. She had never been afraid of him. Although, he couldn't; blame her now.

"I would never do that," Hermione replied as her voice broke. "I came here to tell you that because the child I carry is your child."

"Don't patronize me," Antonin spoke. "You have to be what three possibly four months?"

"Four." Hermione corrected. "I have only been back in this time for two months. there was no one else but you. Remember the last few days I had been with you. I started getting sick?"

Antonin nodded, remembering everything.

"It's because I was pregnant," Hermione said step the smallest step closer. She could feel the wards burning between them. "I may be many things but cruel was never one of them. I wouldn't have fought with Kingsley off all people to come here and do that. I just wanted you to know, that you have a child coming."

Antonin rested his head against the bars. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Hermione didn't reply.

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Antonin asked lifting his whiskey brown eyes to meet hers.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll let you know when I do though."

"Don't let the child carry my last name." Antonin pleaded.

"That will be the choice of our child Antonin."

He chuckled, "Always so defiant."

"It's what you loved about me."

"Very much so," Antonin replied. "I still love you so much, even if you don't love me."

"I love you too so very much but I remember everything you have done. I cannot overlook that, not again." Hermione confessed. "I thought I could change you back then."

"I know that." Antonin nodded. "After losing you and my mother- I had lost everything. I slowly began losing myself."

"I know."

"Does everyone know who the father is?" Antonin asked.

"Harry does. When he found out he didn't talk to me for over a week. He was so angry with me."

"With good reason."

"You were not the same person back then."

Antonin scoffed glancing down at her stomach as she turned slightly. He could see the swell of their child growing within her.

"I'll never get to see my child."

"I'll try to see if I can do something." Hermione whispered to him her teeth chattering slightly, "No matter what every person deserves to know their child."

"Probably be better if they didn't" Antonin shrugged as he noticed her shaking. "Hey dumbarse, she is cold."

Sirius frowned as Antonin barked at him before he smirked slightly taking off his own Auror robes. walking over he placed it on her shoulders giving Antonin a smug look. Antonin glared at the Aurors smugness.

"Do you know what pulled you back here?" Antonin asked. "To this time."

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted. "I didn't think I was going to ever leave. I honestly didn't want to. I loved the life I was building with you."

Hermione frowned as she heard Sirius grumble behind her.

"That life is gone," Antonin whispered. "It will never happen now."

"I know," Hermione replied crying again. "I have to let you go."

"Yes, you do." Antonin replied. "but I'll never let you go. I have nothing else to keep me sane in here."

"I don't think you ever were." Sirius spat.

"If you're only here to make snide comments. Leave!" Antonin barked.

Sirius laughed, "If I go she goes with me."

"Sirius, please enough." Hermione pleaded, with him to remain silent not to antagonize Antonin. Sirius huffed turning his gaze away from them. "I'll have what information I can send to you by Kingsley about the baby."

"Thank you."

"I have to go, Antonin," Hermione informed him.

"I know." His gaze locked with hers. "I would give my life right now, to have you in my arms."

"I know."

"but like you said you have to let me go."

Hermione nodded in agreeance as the tears poured down her face, she turned to leave as his voice spoke. "I'll always love you."

"I know," Hermione replied softly. She walked away forcing herself not to look back to him because if she did, she would never leave him.

Hermione kept walking until she was out of the prison doors, stopping at the rails she clung to them taking deep breaths. Sirius was right at her side with her wand in his hands. "Kitten, are you okay?"

"That was harder than I thought," Hermione confessed. "Everything still feels so fresh. Sirius, I still love him. Why?"

"You answered your own question, Hermione," Sirius told her. "You're still in love with the boy from long ago. That man inside there isn't him."

"I know but-" Hermione paused not sure how to explain how she felt.

"I understand," Sirius said holding out his hand for her to leave the island.

* * *

Hermione laid in her hospital bed looking at the small baby girl resting into her arms. Her only thoughts were of how much this baby looked like her father the darkest brown hair and perfect little nose. She wouldn't give anything in the world for this baby, she loved her more than anything.

She glanced up seeing Sirius sitting in the corner of the room sleeping in the chair. She smiled, the moment he had heard she was in labor he came running for her. He had been there for the entire time.

Even with all his craziness, he was beginning to grow on her.

* * *

"Dolohov."

"What?"

"You think you would be a little more considerate to me considering the news I have for you."

"Speak, Shacklebolt, especially if it has something to do with Mi," Antonin growled.

"You have a baby girl."

Kingsley watched the expression on the man's face change. "What's her name?"

"Anastasia Hope Granger," Kingsley said. "Ana, for short."

"Good she didn't use my last name," Dolohov spoke softly.

"She said you would say that. She said it would be Anastasia's decision." Kingsley reminded him.

"Stubborn." Dolohov chuckled.

"I shouldn't do this but," Kingsley lowered the wards handing a picture to Dolohov. Who took the picture in his hands feeling the wards go right back up around his cell. He looked down at the picture seeing the daughter he would never get to know. She looked so much like him but had her mother's softness. The picture moved as the Ana opened her eyes showing Hermione's honey brown eyes.

He dropped down on his cot running his hand through his hair. "Thank you," Dolohov whispered.

"You're welcome," Kingsley replied walking away.

Antonin set on the cot watching the picture replay over and over.


End file.
